


The Rise of Bechloe

by Stuck_in_Pylea



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_Pylea/pseuds/Stuck_in_Pylea
Summary: Beca sees Chloe kiss Chicago. The young music producer acts like she’s not phased by it. But deep down Beca is feeling all sorts of conflicting emotions.Will she tell her best friend how she really feels or will it be too late?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. The Kiss Heard Around The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca have a heart to heart talk after Beca witnesses Chloe kiss Chicago Walp.

The sweat was just now beginning to cool. So why was Beca still on edge? Maybe it was just post performance jitters.

She desperately hoped it was that. Not the fact that she was following Chloe as she strut down the weathered stone pathway.

There was some spring in the redhead's step. Clearly driven by some purpose that Beca couldn't help but sneak along to find out what had gotten into her best friend.

With a disdainful scowl Beca watched as Chloe Beale her friend, roommate, co-captain, personal space invader, occasional snuggle buddy sashayed her pretty little butt up to Chicago Walp, tugged on his necktie and pulled him into a sensual kiss that turned into a full fledged dip.

 _Here we go again_ Beca thought, crossing her arms over her chest. Letting out a petty, mocking _awww_.

She didn't care if Chloe heard her. Hell she was barely even paying attention to Turtle man as he was rambling on, clearly fishing for a desperate show of romance much like what the two of them were witnessing.

Beca Mitchell isn't annoyed. Why would she be? It's the same ol' shit different day. Chloe thinks she found "the one" only to engage in an egregious fling that Beca will end up having to pick up the pieces when Chloe stops thinking with her twat and dumps the poor loser a couple weeks from now. She'll console a weepy ginger with a glass of wine and annoying romcom, while they cuddle on the couch in their New York City apartment. Which is how Beca believes it should be.

Just the two of them, looking out for one another.

"So you work for me now?" she said just after delivering a sour grimace at the sight before her.

"Yeah you're the boss," Theo rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That's cool. Yeah" she nodded. Trying her best to remain upbeat.

Gaining his confidence back, Theo trailed off with purpose. "I have some ideas."

Deciding she'd deal with this Chloe situation after she's had time to cool down, she follows the Brit, who okay she'd never admit out loud was starting to grow on her. "I'm gonna be a real handful, I gotta tell ya."

Chloe was too caught up in her own bliss to register the fact she had an audience, but apparently Beca's final statement was enough to bring her back to Planet Earth. Clearly flushed, maybe even panicked she broke the kiss between her and Mr. Hunk of Burning Love.

"What's wrong?" Chicago cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing," she replied with her most convincingly fake smile. "I am going to go powder my nose," Chloe said. Switching over to flirty mode. "And I will see you again in a while!" The redhead punctuated every word with an affectionate poke to the soldier's chest.

"Yeah uhh no problem. See you in a while," but Chloe was already gone. Heels clicking on the concrete hurriedly.

Chloe Beale realized she'd fucked up big time. Beca had seen her making out with Chicago. Even though she still carried a torch for the younger girl she'd resigned herself to the fact that Beca was never going to be the ship pulled to her lighthouse. It didn't mean that Beca deserved to have all of Chloe's flings and dalliances thrown in her face. The redhead tried her best to keep it away from the person she'd long since secretly pined for. Ever since her (final) senior year when the constant butterflies in her stomach, which only seemed to go away when she was with her favorite DJ, led her to the realization she couldn't live without Beca Mitchell.

Which is why she hiked up her big girl pants, put up with the _occasionally_ obnoxious Amy, and moved to New York City to be roomies with Beca. Leaving her comfort zone. Traveling even further away from her home, her family in Tampa.

Something she swore she'd never do.

Now Chloe had to make things right.

She had to find Beca.

* * *

There'd be many more nights such as this one for the young woman to look forward to now that she's secured her future along with a nice little bag by signing with DJ Khaled's label. Sure Miami isn't France, but goddamn if she isn't going to spoil herself. Maybe buy a luscious Latin Villa, with a balcony overlooking the city. Plus there's the inevitable tour she'd have to embark on to promote her album. The gorgeous views will take her mind off the fact that she's all alone now. No perky little redhead to keep her company. No late night snuggles on the couch watching Shondaland shows or people with no shame humiliating themselves on reality television.

A kiss shouldn't bother her _that_ much.

Beca knew more than that. The bond between Chloe and her transcended friendship. There was always a natural comfort that came attached to Chloe Beale. Not since Jesse had Beca found someone she could be at complete ease with being herself. She could be crude, vulgar, quirky, not be ashamed to nerd out around when it came to her interests like music, or football, or video games.

However _unlike_ Jesse, Beca feels the torment, a fire in her veins whenever Chloe isn't near her. Absolutely without a doubt Beca Mitchell _loved_ Jesse Swanson. There's nothing she wouldn't do for him. But she was never _in love_ with him. That bothered the brunette a little bit, she wanted to be head over heels, live the west coast lifestyle with the dude. They were "JessEca" for crying out loud. That feeling just wasn't there, and the young woman honestly thought she'd never find it. Until she was at her lowest point, until Beca took a look at what was right in front of her eyes this entire time. Only then did things begin to make sense. Sometimes she thought Chloe felt the same way about her. She'd never forget that time during her senior year at Aubrey's retreat when Chloe, not so subtly offered to experiment with her. The brunette brushed if off, not exactly refusing the redhead's advances.

"Mind if I join you?" Came a sweet voice from behind Beca.

"Chloe. Hey," Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "I thought you'd be off with soldier boy."

"Well, I thought I'd take a minute. Take in the view with my favorite person on Earth."

"Oh yeah. It's something alright," she chuckled nervously then turned her back to the redhead pretending to look out into the night.

"Yeah. Something," Chloe leaned over the cold stone railing. A long uncomfortable silence was shared between the women for what seemed like hours.

Finally Chloe broke the ice. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Beca gave her a side eye.

Seriously why is she acting like this. Why does she care that much who Chloe fools around with? It never used to bother her this much. Perhaps it's because this may be the last time they ever see each other if not forever then a long time.

"Oh yeah. Pssh whatever. It's fine. I can tell you really like him."

"He's pretty great."

Beca still couldn't bring herself to look at Chloe directly in the eyes. She stood her ground.

"So DJ Khaled huh? LA?" Chloe asked.

"Miami," Beca murmured.

"What do you want to do about the apartment? Now that Amy's Oprah rich I doubt she's going to want to keep it." The younger woman changed the subject.

"Well," she paused. "I can't keep it either," she bit her bottom lip.

"You and Chicago right? I forgot."

"No. I'll be moving to Miami,"

Beca turned her head ever so slightly to face Chloe. She caught a brief glance of those ocean-y blue eyes. It made her smile a little. At least for a second anyway. Suddenly that same annoyed, irritated feeling she had a few minutes ago came back.

"Yeah. Why is that?" she asked. Slightly miffed.

Chloe decided to be bold. Her instincts were sending her mixed signals. Beca was sending her mixed signals. "I'm gonna have to Beca Mitchell. Because I can't live without you," she sighed holding back tears.

Beca scoffed a little louder than he'd probably intended to. Now she was starting to get mad.

"Really? Cause from the looks of it you seem to be getting a head start with soldier boy!"

Gently Chloe rested her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Beca. Please tell me what's bothering you?"

Whipping her shoulder away, Beca turned her back on the other woman. She didn't intend for it to come off as cold as it did, but Beca did not want Chloe to see her fighting back the tears. Which, hello since when did she care all of a sudden? She's cried in front of the Bellas before. But this felt different. Now Beca was losing the battle to keep herself together.

"I can't tell you." Beca regretfully confessed.

Once again Chloe put her hand on Beca's shoulder. This time the brunette gave in and allowed her friend to guide her shoulder so Beca would finally be facing her.

"You can talk to me about anything you know that," Chloe said in her usual empathetic tone.

Beca nodded.

Slowly she brought her head closer to her best friend's. Hoping she'd take her cue, and follow. Now both women had their foreheads resting against each other, not bothered by how damp from sweat they both were. It felt like Aca-initiation night all those years ago. Beca couldn't help but muster a soft smile. Chloe had a feeling where this was headed. No way she was going to rush this for the sake of her best friend.

She smiled back.

 _Here goes nothing_ Beca thought.

Pulling back slightly she gazed into the warm blue eyes of the woman who'd come to mean so much to her.

  
"You know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting."

Chloe chuckled. "Stealing my lines are ya?"

Beca leaned forward and brought their lips together. At first Chloe was taken aback, expecting more banter, but quickly reciprocated. Tears streaming down her face, she breathed out a few happy laughs. Apparently not completely satisfied, Beca broke the kiss almost as quickly as she started it.

Hungry eyes challenged each other, before Beca brought both hands up to clasp the sides of Chloe's face before she leaned in to devour her like some kind of dementor.

Both women forgot to breathe, because after having their lips locked once again for a good ten seconds Chloe and Beca found themselves panting. Chloe's heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest.

"I like you a lot. More than a friend. I think, ugh I don't know." Beca quickly reverted back to panic mode.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry." She cried, running away from Chloe. Running away from herself.

"B-beca," Chloe's voice broke. This couldn't be real, after all these years Beca Mitchell was finally hers only to leave her devastated once more. "Come back," she whispered around the torrent of tears streaming down her eyes onto her cheeks.

Dodging and weaving through the crowd, Beca tried her hardest, vision clouded with tears to find an isolated area of the citadel. She couldn't let her fellow Bellas see her like this. She just fucked up big time. Tonight went from the scariest night of her life, to the best, then right back to terrifying.

 _Oh fuck. What do I do?_ The question raced through her mind.

Using the back of her milky hand she wiped the tears which helped as she quickly found a safe place to have a breakdown.

* * *

"I'm really proud of all my girls. My Bellas, I wasn't always the best mentor but I whipped them into shape because as you know a Posen-" Aubrey felt a tug on the bend of her arm near her elbow, effectively yanking them out of the comfortable position she had resting on her hips.

"We need to talk Bree," Chloe said.

 _"Chloe._ I'm catching up with my dad," she flashed her teeth as she smiled hesitantly at her best friend.

"Now Bree!" Chloe growled. Once again pulling the blonde's arm so she'd go with her.

Present in Chloe's eyes was a fire the blonde rarely witnessed. Not wanting to piss her off further she excused herself. "I'll be right back daddy. Girl talk," she smiled sheepishly.

General Posen gave an understanding nod.

The redhead dragged her away from the party. Aubrey found herself rather put off by just how tightly Chloe had been gripping her. Finally they reached a spot away from all the commotion.

"What the Hell, Chloe?!"

"I kissed Beca!" she blurted out.

"Wha-what?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I kissed Beca. I mean she kissed me. Bree what do I do?!" Chloe panicked as her tears returned.

"Chloe, what's going on? Sweetie tell me what happened."

Battling the frequent sniffles the ginger worked up the strength to tell her best friend everything. Chloe told Aubrey about her kiss with Chicago, she relayed how Beca witnessed everything, how they'd talked on the terrace, then the kiss. Aubrey listened while her best friend poured her heart out as she'd done time and time again throughout their friendship.

* * *

Leaning against the stone wall, Beca stared up at the moonlight. It helped the young woman ground herself. God damn she was at a loss for what to do. It's not that she was worried Chloe didn't like her back, hell it's obvious. It's been obvious for years.

Beca Mitchell liked Chloe back.

_Like liked her._

Had things not taken such a turn for her on this tour, then she could take some much needed time to reflect on everything. But time was not in her corner. Within a couple weeks she'd be relocating to a different state, leaving behind someone she finally realizes she lov- no likes, no screw it. Beca's pretty sure she loves Chloe Beale.

_I love her. Aww fuck, what am I going to do?_

Does this mean she's a lesbian? Oh god what does that mean? Could she be gay? Beca was pretty sure she was attracted to men still.

Her gaze drifted from time to time. With Luke, she felt a minor attraction to her former boss. Jesse was her first real long term boyfriend. She dated guys in the past, never longer than a month or two, and even then she seldom went on dates with them.

_Oh god, remember Kommisar?_

The first time Beca had ever truly felt sexually confused.

_Fuck._

What if these were all little clues? Little pieces to a puzzle she couldn't figure out. Could the reason she's never truly fallen in love be that she assumed she was straight but ended up putting the wrong label on the wrong thing?

Would this effect her life going forward?

_What if Khaled finds out? What if he's not cool with it? What if they rescind the offer? Everything I've worked hard for will be for nothing._

Realizing her breathing was teetering back into the territory of hyperventilating, Beca knew she had to talk to someone, but who?

Pulling out her phone the producer scrolled through her contacts list. Wiping away a tear, with her trembling thumb her finger hovered over Jesse's name. If anyone could give her good advice, good cheesy, weirdly satisfying advice it was that weirdo.

Beca sighed. Dropping her phone back into her pocket.

 _Still too soon,_ she thought _._

Don't get her wrong even though their split had been amicable, they're still friends on social media, not a word has been spoken to the other since the breakup. Oh Beca was certain they'd go back to being a constant in each other's lives, but for now he has a new girlfriend Lynn, and a cat. Calling him this late at night, or early in the morning his time would be like crossing a boundary.

So calling her best friend was off the table. Now Beca was back at square one.

_Perhaps Stacie?_

_Nope too busy being a new mom. Don't burden her, she's got enough on her plate._

_Amy?_

_No scratch that. She'll just give me some half baked analogy about wrestling Dingos that I'll never figure out._

Perhaps the universe heard her desperate plea for help, because a few yards away Emily was strolling past. Engaged in a rather animated conversation with Lily, Esther, or whatever the crazy woman was calling herself?

"Legacy!" Beca whispered loudly. Managing to catch the girl's attention.

'Come here' Beca mouthed motioning with her hand. Too which Emily Junk sighed, telling Esther they'd catch up later.

"Beca. What's going on?" That's when the senior noticed the puffy eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"I screwed up, Legacy. I did something bad. I need someone to talk to."

"Um okay," she said with a hint of awkwardness in her tone.

* * *

"I mean you've always had a toner for her, so I'm not surprised." Aubrey said to Chloe, who by now has managed to dry her eyes.

"Yeah, but I kept my distance out of respect for her and Jesse."

Aubrey matched Chloe's sad puppy dog eyes with an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Its just…shooting your shot and asking her if she wanted to sleep with you senior year when you knew she had a boyfriend hardly qualifies as keeping your distance."

Chloe knew Aubrey was referring to the incident years back when, in an effort to rediscover their sound they all spent time at Aubrey's retreat. Their first night Chloe worked up the courage to-well-, basically she offered to "experiment" with Beca. Even though she knew full well, Beca and Jesse were still in a relationship.

"I'm not proud of that Bree."

Realizing what she had done, Aubrey hopped of the stone ledge she'd parked herself on while she listened to Chloe vent.

"Hey you're right. I'm sorry. That came off as judgmental."

"It's okay."

"So you want my advice?" Aubrey asked.

"Please," Chloe said.

Aubrey Posen couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. It took seven years, but finally she thought she was rid of that snarky little shit for good. Well okay, aside from the occasional Bella's reunions, but she could totes live with that. There'd be no half baked saying where she'd quote her father.

No this would be pure Aubrey.

And Aubrey cared about her best friend's happiness. If that happiness meant she'd have to put up with her 'frienemy' Beca for heck of a long time, then go forth little grasshopper.

"I think you should follow your heart," she put it bluntly.

Chloe nodded. Slightly disappointed she got the standard vague advice you'd hear from out of touch adults and drug store psychologists.

"And if that means doing the hard thing, by breaking it off with Chicago to go be with your _soulmate_ ," god it killed her to use that word, "then go get her tiger!" Aubrey swatted the other woman on the butt.

Radiating confidence and determination Chloe set off to go find her girl. Beca couldn't have wondered off to far. That's when she bumped into Emily.

"Legacy. Have you seen Beca?"

"I have. She wanted me to give you a message."

"Go on." Chloe said anxiously.

"She said she wants to meet you later. She's coming by your hotel room in a little while. She went back to her room to freshen up."

"I think you should head back too Chloe," Aubrey said.

"You don't think-?"

"Oh it's totally going down," Aubrey admitted freely. "She _wants_ you Chloe. And it looks like she's made up her mind."

"Hey Chloe. Is everything alright?" Chicago Walp asked.

"I'll catch up to you guys." Chloe told Aubrey and Emily, who took that as their cue to give the two some privacy.

"Hey Chicago."

"I was thinking why don't we sneak away from here. A buddy of mine says he can let us in the hangar. I'll let you sit in the cockpit of an F-16."

"I'd love that. I really would. But there's something I need to tell you."

"Is everything alright Chloe?"

"No Chicago. It's not." Chloe took a deep breath. "I thought we could make this work but I realized we can't."

"What're you saying?"

"Listen, you're really sweet but I realized I still have feelings for somebody else, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us. I never meant for any of this to happen. It just kinda did."

The confession definitely blindsided the soldier but he couldn't be too mad at the girl. She was completely honest with him, when a lot of people in her situation wouldn't be. He saw them having a lot of fun together, but the last thing he'd want is for Chloe to live a lie pretending to be happy when she wasn't.

"Well this definitely took a turn for the worst," he chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry," Chloe apologized. Truly meaning it.

"No it's ok. I thank you for your honesty. I won't forget about you Chloe, so that means you're definitely going to make the other person very happy," he said.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. For us on this tour," Chloe kissed him on the cheek.

The soldier smiled back at the perky woman. As she weaved through the crowd making her way back to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hope you liked this. Please give me critical feedback. I tried so hard for this to be perfect. I feel like my prose is way too robotic and lifeless. I also suck at writing intimacy so please let me know how it went. I'm stressing out big time.
> 
> *I also tried to replicate this as much as possible given what we know about the actual kiss. Supposedly Beca initiated it.
> 
> *I came to the conclusion that Beca likes football because she was super giddy to meet the Green Bay packers with Jesse in PP2.


	2. Around The World in 90 Minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Beca and Chloe hype themselves up for the sexy times they’re about to have. 
> 
> *The rest of the Bellas are dirty little schemers.

Beca found herself standing smack dab in front of the mirror in her hotel bathroom. By now she’d changed out of the gold jacket she’d performed in. Now she opted for a simple look. Faded blue pac-man shirt and sleep pants.

  
She went back and forth, having the whole “underwear or no underwear,” debate in her mind, before settling on commando.

_It’ll all be fine,_ Beca kept reminding herself.

_It’s just sex._

_  
Sex with Chloe though._

_I’ve never been with a woman before. Oh my god what if she thinks I suck?_

Beca scrunched her face in the mirror, playing with her hair. Grabbing a handful, she was torn between ponytail or no ponytail?

Groaning she itches the back of her head. Still deep in thought.

_She’s not going to think you suck. This is Chloe Beale we’re talking about. Chloe is sweet. She would never judge you!_

  
“Pull yourself together Mitchell,” Beca grumbled.

The young producer tries a different approach.

_You’ve got this girl._ Beca nodded. Hyping herself up.

_  
Never had any complaints in the lovin department. Oh god that was cheesy!_

  
The young woman’s smile was fading. Quickly.

_She’s totes down to bang. Has been since college._

_Now you’re gonna march over there with your head held high. Knock on her door, slip her the tongue and rock this chick’s world!_

Beca’s smile returned. A rather smug grin. Bobbing her head in agreement. Rocking on with her bad self, she’s got this.

* * *

“Oh my god Bree. I smell don’t I?” Chloe took a quick whiff of her underarms.

  
“Chloe. Calm down,” Aubrey tried to soothe her now nervous best friend. “You washed the essentials right; pits, tits, and naughty bits?”

“Of course!”

  
“This isn’t your first time at the girl rodeo. You got this champ!” She smiles and gives Chloe a playful punch on the shoulder.

The redhead smiled. “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m worrying.”

“I should get going. Gonna pack it in early tonight.” Aubrey smiled right after letting out a convincing yawn.

“Thanks Bree. For everything!” Chloe smiled.

* * *

Not that she’d ever tell anyone but Chloe’s badass might just rival that of Beca’s. She doesn’t have just one sailboat pajama top but two. A short sleeve version and a long sleeve version. A good Bella is always prepared.

Tonight Chloe opted to wear the loose fitting short sleeve version of what she called the “dream boat set,” because Chloe Beale is full of hopes and dreams

Bouncing on the hotel bed, the redhead made herself comfortable. Happy as a lark Chloe laid on her stomach with her legs bent backwards. Trying her hardest to get through her issue of Cosmopolitan and not stare at the clock on the hotel nightstand.

_She’ll be here._ Chloe assured herself.

* * *

Beca exhaled loudly. The young woman psyched herself up one last time before finally opening up the door. She’s just going to make a quick stride down to Chloe’s room.

_Down the hall and to the left. Right next to Aubrey’s two doors down from Amy’s. Why are we nervous? We’re rocking on with our bad self right Beca? Oh god now I’m having a two way conversation with myself. Pull yourself together._

The quick padding of footsteps did not deter the other Bellas. A group text was being sent out while they spied through the peepholes in their doors.

_**Operation Bhloe a go or not?!** _

  
Fat Amy was having too much fun being the leader of this overt operation. Normally Aubrey would at least try to make some sort effort to take the reigns but admittedly she was having way too much fun with this. 

Yeah she lied to her best friend about going to sleep. Are you fucking kidding me? Did Chloe honestly believe Aubrey was going to miss out on the event of a lifetime?

  
Please!

Cynthia Rose checked in first, then Flo, then Legacy. So that’s far three checkpoints down one to go.

_Aubrey [1:27 am]: The straw is in the drink!_

_Amy [1:27 am]: Woooo! Yeah Pitches! Bhloe is a go!_

_Aubrey [1:27 am] WAIT! She’s changing her mind!_

Beca balled her hand into a fist. Ready to knock on the door and claim the woman she loves. Ready to start the next chapter of her life. Drawing back her arm...she...can’t bring herself to do it. The short girl scampers down the hallway back to her room. The Bellas worst fear cameto life when they head a door slam followed by a click.

* * *

_1:30_

Chloe couldn’t pull her eyes away from the glowing numbers.

  
Panic was starting to set in.

That natural confidence was starting to waver.

  
She went back to her article. Now her toes were doing their own little thing as Chloe hummed softly.

_She’s not coming.   
  
_

Frustration was building. Chloe had been stuck on the same page for fifteen minutes.

* * *

 _You’re ridiculous you know that?! This shouldn’t be so difficult!_ Beca scolded herself. She heaved a sigh.

Beca was pacing, or more accurately stomping across her room like a petulant child.

“Screw it!” She said out loud.

* * *

_1:32_

Chloe Beale was _livid._

  
“You know what Beca Mitchell, tonight’s the night you turned your back on what could’ve been the greatest adventure of your life. I’m coming over there and giving you a piece of my mind!” Chloe muttered angrily under her breath.

The young woman threw her magazine across the room where it finally hit a wall, slinked off herbed. The fire in Chloe’s eyes was raging in such a way that rivaled the infernos of hell. Stomping across the room, she gripped the door handle, flung it open and...

  
“Beca?!”

“This a bad time? I can come back. You look like you’re on a mission,” the brunette decided to play it smooth.

  
Chloe chose her next words carefully. “I am on a mission Becs. You see, sometimes God sends you a job to do,” she smirked mischievously.

  
Beca’s eyes met her best friend’s.

  
“So then take me to heaven’s gate!” She challenged.

Two bodies crashed into each other when their lips collided. Hands were sliding up waists to remove unnecessary clothing as both women stumbled into the hotel room.   


* * *

_Aubrey [1:33 am] Operation Bhloe is a go! Repeat OPERATION BHLOE is in full swing._

_Amy [1:33 am] Awww yeah!_

  
Legacy, CR, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, Esther/Lily, all poker their heads out the doors of their hotel rooms like frightened little turtles until Amy and Aubrey were waving their hands motioning them to hurry up and get inside Aubrey’s room.

The Bellas scurried into their former captain’s room giggling like the children they are. Just in the knick of time to since due to the fact that Aubrey and Chloe shared a wall they were all met with shameless thumps, crashes, and swears.

Aubrey snatched the phone out of her pocket. Using her thumb the blonde slingshot her thumb so it quickly settled on the desired contact. It betrayed common courtesy but this was just too good to pass up. A weary voice picked up on the third ring.

**[Aubrey]** _Stacie! Are you there?_

  
 **[Stacie]** _Aubs! Yeah what’s going on. I just put Bella down for her nap_

**[Aubrey]** “Beca and Ginger are fucking!” Amy shouted into the speaker phone, rudely cutting off Aubrey before she could speak!

**[Stacie]** _No shit! Bhloe is going down?!_

Aubrey held the phone closer to the wall, so Stacie could hear the sounds coming from the other side. It took a second for the former Bella to hone in to the sound because it was masked by the thumping of a headboard and loud giggles from the women huddled up in Aubrey’s room.

_Ohh fuck! Oh shit. Don’t stop. For the love of god don’t stop!_

**[Stacie]** _Sounds like they’re both going down!_ *she chuckled*

_Holy Shit Chlo! You really are a natural redhead!_

Aubrey Posen dropped the phone.

  
She along with all the Bellas doubled over in side splitting laughter. Heck even Stacie could be heard howling despite the phone being dropped on the floor. All of them decided afterwards to leave their former captains to their passions. Beca Mitchell delivered them a worthy little gem.

A gem they all vowed to never ever let her live down. Oh they’ll be teasing her for the rest of her life. Stacie is def telling Beca and Chloe’s kid someday. Should they have one. She’ll be the cool Aunt with all the wild stories.

“Go get her tiger.” Aubrey smiled then shut the lights off before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a general rule I don’t write sex scenes because the risk outweighs the reward. But I hope I was able to capture some intimacy between these characters. Let me know because I’m stressing big time.


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Pillow talk  
> *Discussions of the future

Beca woke up to a wave of red curls splayed across her neck and chest. Wiping a few strands of sweat matted hair from her temples Beca smiled from ear to ear. Totes on cloud nine right now. In fact if it didn’t mean waking Chloe the other girl would break out in song and dance right this second.

  
Chlo looked so peaceful. Beca could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. It killed her to shift her position ever so slightly but she needed to know the time.

  
“Nrrgl,” Chloe mumbled as she squeezed Beca tighter.

  
Beca laughed. “Easy. I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered just in time to catch a glimpse of the time.

**3:30.**

Beca tried to stretch.

“Nrrgl,” Chloe mumbled a little louder this time.

“Nrrgl? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Beca asked.

Chloe yawned. Then eased up on the tight cuddling.

“I was trying to say ‘never let go’,” she lifted her head so her eyes could meet Beca.

“Quoting Titanic on me, Beale?”

Chloe rolled over on her back. “So you have seen that movie? I knew it.” She chuckled.

“Everyone’s seen Titanic.” She quickly confessed.

“Suuuure,” Chloe teased.

“How long were we out?” Beca asked.

  
“Probably half an hour,” Chloe smiled.

  
“Well I did ask you to deliver me to heaven’s gate. I think the other Bellas heard us Nrrgl-ing though.”

“I always deliver Beca,” Chloe feigned offense. “But yeah they totes heard us nrrgl-ing,” she used finger quotes on the last word.

The two of them laid side by side. Sharing comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Beca wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. This had gone back to being the best night of her life.

Chloe rolled over on her side to face Beca. The redhead propped her head in her hand then rested her elbow on the mattress. “So did Jesse ever fuck you like that?”

Beca’s mouth was agape at the other woman’s audacity. She couldn’t help but smirk.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” she said.

“Oh whatever!” Chloe rolled her eyes. “So what are we going to do?”

“‘Bout what?” Beca shrugged.

“This,” she motioned her finger between the two of them. “Us.”

“Dunno. Maybe this makes you my girlfriend.”

“If I’m your girlfriend that means we get to go on dates!”

“Would you like to go on dates with me Chloe?” Beca asked, half serious.

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.”

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, pretending to be upset.

Chloe cackled. “Of course I’ll go on dates with you baby.” She leaned over to kiss Beca on the lips.

“Good. I was worried I’d never find someone to go to see Demetri Martin with.”

“Who?” Chloe asked.

“Oh. He’s a comedian. Got lots of weird quirky jokes. You’d like him I promise.”

“As long as I get to spend time with you, I’m never short on fun.”

Beca smiled. Leaning over she pressed a lingering kiss on Chloe’s lips. This time she rolled over to be the big spoon as both women happily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the Bellas wheeled their suitcases out of the hotel. Their transport had arrived bright and early. Naturally Beca wanted to sit next to Chloe and curl up into the girl on their way to the hangar.

  
It was a cute sight to behold. Beca resting up against Chloe as they watch something on the redhead’s phone.

Amy had to break the ice.

  
“Hey short stack.”

Beca looked up.

“Thanks for letting us know ginger is a natural redhead.” Most of the Bellas covered their mouths with their hands in a failed attempt to cover up the fact that they were laughing.

“Oh my god,” Beca hung her head down. “Yup I’m never living this down.” Even Chloe that traitor was on the verge of falling over from side splitting laughter. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

“Hey we need to talk,” Chloe pulled Beca to the side as the other Bellas were boarding the plane.

“Chlo. What’s wrong.”

“I got a call from the vet school. I can’t transfer until I actually start the classes. Even though I’m already enrolled.”

“What kind of bullshit is this Chloe? I’m leaving for Miami in two weeks.”

“I know Becs. I’m scared too.”

Beca sighed. “Know what? I don’t care. I’ll drive to New York and see you on the weekends if I have to.”

“Beca. I can fly to Miami.”

“Not a chance Beale. You need to study, and flying back and forth will leave you drained.”

“So what do we do? You don’t start for another eight weeks.”

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip. She was weighing her options. Getting out of their lease wouldn’t be a problem, and by the time she transfers schools Beca will have found a place to live, which by extension means Chloe can go right ahead and move in with her.

The long distance would be a challenge. After all it’s what did Jesse and Beca’s relationship in, but Chloe knew this time it was different, and well...temporary. They’d find a way to be together then they’d embark on the next chapter of their lives together.

  
“We’ll figure it out,” Chloe smiled.

“You sure?” Beca asked

“Positive.” They both stared at the plane. It was time to get going.

“I’ll go save you a seat.” Beca smiled then leaned forward to connect her’s and Chloe’s lips together. The redhead nodded and Beca headed off towards the plane. Theo met up with her as they discussed the terms of Beca’s contract, and hopefully laid down some boundaries

“You love her don’t you,” Aubrey said as she walked up to Chloe.

“I do,” Chloe sighed dreamily.

“Just when I thought I was finally free of that little pain in my ass,” Aubrey said.

All Chloe could do is smile as her and Aubrey made her way towards the plane.

“So tell me Chloe, is Beca a top?”

Chloe laughed. “Oh my god Bree.” Then she looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. “Total switch,” she confessed. Both women smirked before they made their way down the aisle.

Chloe joined her girlfriend. Bound for new adventures as they trudged through the waters of their new relationship. It’s going to be rough at first. But Chloe Beale knows they’ll make it. They’re one of those couples that’s destined to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy. Once again I worry my prose is clunky and robotic so please tell me if I made this work.
> 
> I promise I can take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback on this. I tried to make this as perfect as I could but in all honesty I worry that my prose is clunky, lifeless, and robotic. I also suck at writing intimacy so let me know how that went over. I can take it. I promise.
> 
> Also remember that at the end of the day Pitch Perfect is a comedy series. Don’t be afraid to add elements of absurdism.


End file.
